Lisa
by Razor to Rosary
Summary: Lisa sometimes wishes she could let her guard down. But Cuddy knows she can't. [HouseCuddy]


**

* * *

**

**Lisa**

**

* * *

**

Lisa Cuddy was crammed with work, so she knew she would have to stay late. Basically, she had tons of paperwork to catch up on majorly because she had been prevented from doing it because House _forgot _the patient's family had decided against surgery. Even though it was amazingly stupid of them, House's little oblivion could have dragged the hospital into a lawsuit. When did it become her job to clean up after House's mess? She sighed. As if that wasn't enough, House had also lied to the surgeon, who spent twenty good minutes yelling in front of her, constantly pointing at House, who stood next to her looking truly interested at what was happening at the ceiling above them. When the surgeon ended the somewhat – because of it's loudness – painful objection, House just said, "I can't see what all the fuss is about. The guy's alive, ain't he?"

Typical.

Cuddy hated House's guts like she never hated anyone else. Not a day passed that he didn't get her into some sort of complicated trouble, and not a day passed without the thought of firing his ass crossing her mind at some point.

Lisa knew that all he did was to save people (or to inflate his ego, but the outcome was the same). If he could help someone get better, he wouldn't even think twice before stepping over whatever rules necessary.

She rubbed her temples with her left hand while she wrote. She sighed and looked up to see House's Golden Trio passing right in front of her opened door, probably leaving, due to the late hour. Chase and Foreman where grinning like idiots, and Cameron was actually laughing out loud. They continued to walk, happily, not a care in the world as their last patient was now on his full way to recovery.

She tried to remember the last time she had laughed. Not sarcastically or mockingly, or anything like that. The last time she laughed honestly either due to something funny or out of pure bliss. She couldn't remember.

Cuddy knew she had to be cold-hearted if she wanted to run that hospital properly. Rules were rules, and the law was the law, no matter how heartbreaking the situation was. And she'd be damned if she was going to let anyone sink her ship – especially House.

Lisa sometimes wished she could close her eyes to the diagnostician's... _slight disregard _of normal procedures. She was a doctor, for God's sake! All she wanted was to save lives. And she wished she could let her guard down and let House know how she felt.

"Can I come in?" Once again she looked up from her papers, only to herself staring at House. The question had been merely to ler her take notice of his presence, because he had already let himself in.

She sighed tiredly and spoke in a hostile manner. "What do you want?"

"Woah." House looked taken aback. "Why are we so cranky today?"

"Cut the crap, House." She said, now in a rather impatient tone. "Just tell me what you're here for."

He remained still. His blue eyes were fixated on hers, and he was smirking.

Cuddy was deeply annoyed.

Lisa could only think of how blue his eyes were.

She finally interrupted the silence. "Listen, House. I've got a lot of work to do, and if you're just gonna stand there..."

She blinked, and then raised her eyebrows and shook her head, like she sometimes did. She stood up, and picked up some papers she needed to store in a folder that at the time seemed very badly located in a bookcase somewhere behind him. While she waked towards it she kept talking. "I mean, it's already because of you that I have to work late and I'm not in a mood for-"

While she was passing by him, House had grabbed her waist making her entire body collide against his. At the same time, he covered her lips with his, making her close her eyes out of pure instinct.

Hum. So he _wasn't_ just gonna stand there after all.

His kiss was rough, and demanding, but she wouldn't expect it to be anything else. She didn't know exactly when she had parted her lips, but now she felt his tongue inside her mouth, even more roughly and demandingly than before.

Cuddy felt smothered, and outraged, and furious.

Lisa felt the happiest she had ever been in her life.

But most people tend to choose for themselves what is rationally acceptable, against what's emotionally satisfying. And Lisa Cuddy was no different than most people.

So she pulled away from the kiss and pushed him with both hands setting herself free from his grip, which he had never broken.

Cuddy had a broken pride.

Lisa screamed '_no'_ from the top of her lungs. She had a broken something, that she was sure of. She sure felt broken.

She noticed that his cane had fallen on the floor, she she picked it up and thrusted it in his hands. Then she just glared at him, and he swore he could see sparks coming from her eyes.

"Don't you ever, EVER, do anything like that again." She yelled.

He didn't yell back, or do anything at all, for that matter. But it seemed to her that his eyes had gotten a shade darker, like a shadow had been cast over them.

Cuddy thought, _good_.

Lisa wanted to cry.

She had backed away until she hit her desk and was now leaning against it. House looked at the floor, before he looked her in the eyes again. She thought she saw a truly hurt expression of complete sorrow in his eyes, but then she thought, _nonsense_, because the next second his face was completely expressionless.

"I won't." He said in an almost reassuring way. It scared her.

He turned to leave and limped his way to the door, not looking back once.

Cuddy was glad she was able to make the oh-so-great House leave with his tail between his legs.

Lisa died right there in front of her.

* * *

**A/N:**Yay! I finished my second House fic. I know I said I would write more House/Chase, but this was in my head for quite some time now, begging me to get out. But I already have ideas for more fics, it's just a matter of writing.

I'm pretty happy with the way this came out... What do you think?

Yours as always,

Barbie


End file.
